


Moonstone

by SunsetSylveon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anti-stereotype themes, Ash being blunt, Ash isn't an idiot, Ash starts with a different Pokemon, Based on both anime and games, Candy being stubborn, Candy the Clefairy, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just Friends, No Misty or Brock Bashing, No Pikachu Bashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey, Stereotypes, Tags Are Fun, Verity & Sorrel, but not the main focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetSylveon/pseuds/SunsetSylveon
Summary: Originally Ash was meant to start with a clefairy as his partner instead of pikachu. You probably already knew that but if you ever wondered how his journey would have been different if the change never occured, LOOK NO FURTHER! Ash and his stubborn clefairy, Candy, set off on a reluctant pokemon journey to be the very best like no one ever was along with Sorrel and Verity.This is an updated and re-imagined version of Ash's journey. It's based on a mixture of the anime and games so it fits the game's canon a little closer but not so much that I can't have any fun with it.Not targeted at kids but safe for all audience!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The data for moves of pokemon have been taken from ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Since they're the most recent games. The data for gym leaders is primarily from Fire Red and Leaf Green but may barrow from the gen 1 games as well. The Kanto pokedex has been expanded so unless a pokemon is pointed out as being unusual it's safe to assume said pokemon just lives in Kanto. After all, every later region has non-native pokemon and if Kanto wasn't the first, they would too. I did my best to explain everything and have it make sense in universe so feel free to tell me if anything doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics- Charactor's Thoughts 
> 
> Pokemon learnsets are based on the current most resent games, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. Pokemon gym leaders will have their pokemon and movesets taken primarily from Fire Red/ Leaf Green but I may mix in a little of the Gen 1 games. Whatever makes the most sense basically. Despite making references to the anime and Pokemon I Choose You movie, I can guarantee there won't be anything in the realm of the infamous thunder armor. I've aslo expanded the Kanto dex to fit with the current number of pokemon. After all all later regions have non-native pokemon. If Kanto wasn't the first region, they would too.

   “Ash wake up! Do you have any idea how late you’ll be?!”  
    Ash rolled out of bed landing on the cool hardwood floor. Still half-asleep and curious about the commotion, he glanced over at the clock; 8:53. But, wasn’t my appointment with Professor Oak at 8:15? MY APPOINTMENT WAS AT 8:15! Clawing at the floor he scrambled to his feet and bolted out the door. The adrenaline was pulsing through his veins and his heart was racing. He barely even touched the ground as he flew down the main road. It was a relatively still morning. The rest of Pallet was sleepely going about their morning routines. Ash stook out like a sore thumb against the lazy morning as he all but tackled a tall woman in a quickly forming group of spectators. Weaving between the mob he was confronted with a boy in a purple T-shirt and blue jeans.

   “Well hello Ashy-boy”  
   “Gary.”  
    “ Mr. Gary to you. Show some respect. After all, I’m the one who has a po-”  
    “ I don’t have time for this Gary!” He shouted shoving past him.  
    “ Fine suit yourself. But you’re just wasting your time Ashy! I got the last one!”  
    Ash hadn’t heard that last bit but he didn't care. What mattered to him most was getting to that lab. The door slammed open and he ran directly into the lab. An old man sat with his back to him staring at a computer. He wore a crisp white lab coat that starkly contrasted against his burgundy collar. The lab was painted a pale cream color with various machines surrounding a central table. Three pokéballs sat on the table with symbols for water, fire, and grass etched into the shining red plastic. Upon hearing his rather noisy entrance, Professor Oak turned around to look at him.  
    “Nice outfit.” He remarked.  
     Ash looked down to realize he’d forgotten to change out of his pajamas in his rush to get out. I suppose attempting to rush across town in 5 minutes does have its pitfalls. He let out a small laugh before looking towards the table.  
   “Here to collect your starter I take it?”  
    Ash nodded violently as if it were only attached by a string. “ HECK YE- I mean, ‘yes sir’.”  
   “ Well Ash I’m afraid you’re rather late.”  
   “Yes I know but please? Surely at least one is left! What about squirtle?” He said picking up the pokéball.  
   “ Sorry Ash squirtle is already taken.” He said opening the ball up for Ash to see.  
   “ Ok so what about bulbasaur?”  
   “ Also taken. Are you seeing a pattern here Ash?”  
   “ Let me guess, charmander too?”  
   “ Yes.”  
   “ Well you knew there would be four trainers coming right? Were you just counting on one of us being late? What if we had all been on time? Surely you must have had some other starter pokemon! Perhaps one from Johto?”  
   “ Well, there is one other...”  
   “ I’ll take it! Please!”  
   “ Well Ash this isn’t a pokémon I like to give out to beginners. She isn’t a typical starter pokemon and instead a pokemon I befriended towards the  end of my own journey.”  
   “ I can handle her!”  
   “ Well, if you insist.”  
He walked slowly across the room and tenderly reached for the knob on a pristine white desk droor. He pulled out a glistening white and red pokéball and brought it over to ash. He swiped it out of the Professors hand in an act of unbridled ecstasy. On the ball was a symbol he didn’t fully recognize at first. Around it where two very organic shapes that appeared almost like some form of bizarre plant life and contoured the symbol in such a way that it made it appear round. In the middle was an incredibly stylized star.  
   “Fairy. That symbol represents the fairy typing.”  
   “ A fairy type?” Ash said audibly disappointed.  
   “ Do you not want that one? You could always try again next year. Maybe then you’ll even be early. “  
   “ NEXT YEAR?! N-no. This one is fine.”  
   He tossed the ball into the air with the glossy coating sparkling against the lights. A waterfall of cerulean colored energy poured out of the capsule and elegantly swirled into the silhouette of a bipedal pokemon on top the table. The light then faded revealing a small pink pokemon. It had grey fingers and feet that stood out against its otherwise monochromatic body. It had a swirl protruding from its head and a much larger swirl for a tail, both of which Ash thought greatly resembles a lollipop.  
   “ Cle-fair-y” The pokémon chimed.  
   “ Clefairy is the fairy pokemon. On the night of each full moon, groups of clefairy come out to play and dance, enveloping the surrounding area in an abnormal magnetic field. It’s said that happiness will come to anyone who sights a gathering of clefairy, dancing under the full moon. Bathed in moonlight, its wings will glow faintly, allowing it to float into the air without even flapping. It is said that it’s wings store the moonlight, thus allowing it to float.When dawn arrives, the tired Clefairy return to their quiet mountain retreats and go to sleep nestled up against each other. Though rarely sighted these pokémon are frequently sought after as pets due to their adorable and enchanting personas.”  
    “ The fairy pokémon, whose a fairy type. Creative.”  
    “ I can still take her back.” Oak retorted dryly. “ So Ashy, are you going to give her a nickname.”  
    “ A nickname? Maybe I should name you ‘Fairy’ to match with the rest of your o-so-creative classification.”  
    With this the pokémon lept off the centerpiece and slapped her new trainer. He clearly didn’t respect her, so shouldn’t she return the favor? It was only good manners. She smirked at this and looked up at her stunned trained. Ash rubbed the red mark on his cheek where clefairy had slapped him.  
    “Ok so not Fairy. How about Lollipop? Because your tail and swirl look like a lollipop. I can call you ‘Lolli’?”  
    “Lollipop is certainly a... unique name. You could also go with something like ‘Candy’?”  
    “Candy? That's a cute name too. It has a nice ring to it! What do you think Clefairy? Does Candy sound good to you?”  
    He looked intently at the pokemon, grinning from ear to ear with excitement. Because he was excited; for his journey. Clefairy nodded in agreement, but crossed her arms over her chest, still not entirely convinced. He picked up clefairy and lifted her up over his head, attempting to maintain a façade of enthusiasm towards his partner. She saw right threw it however and wriggled out of his grasp to slap him again. Using the momentum from her modified pound attack, she landed gracefully back on the table. Crossing her arms once more, she plopped down, clearly agitated towards the boys fakeness.  
    During the commotion. Ash had failed to realized Professor Oak’s leaving and had to infer it by him walking back into the room. Sensing the tension between the pair, he rushed over to Ash, in a feeble attempt to change the rooms general energy.  
    “ Here you go Ash. 10 pokéballs and 5 potions.” He announced whilst placing a bag onto the table. “ This is also for you.” He carefully handed Ash a pokédex and waited for his reaction.  
    “ A pokédex?”  
    “ Mhm. This pokédex will automatically record information on any pokémon you encounter. After all, even when we think we know everything about something, it can still find a way to surprise us.” He nodded to Candy while saying this, as if to encourage the pokemon and trainer alike to give eachother a real chance. “ It also come equipped with a map and a nifty little device that converts TMs and HMs into a form of energy. That energy is what allows pokemon to learn the special moves. Along with determination and practice of course.”  
   “ Great! Thank you so much Professor!”  
   “ Good luck Ash! And do try to change before heading out!”  
   “Bye Professor Oak.”  
   Ash rushed back through Pallet town for what he hoped to be the last time. The sleepiness of the town was slowly dissipating into liveliness as people began to go about their days. Children played in their gardens as their parents took off for work. Bounding home with a more energetic spring in his step he looked over at the clefairy skipping next to him. _A fairy type? Really? I mean, at least it’s something but still! Couldn't he have given me something even a little cooler? Like a ghastly or a shinx? Fairy type. More like the pink type.The girly type. The weak type. How is a frail little fairy going to allow me to become a pokemon master?! Why couldn’t I have gotten anything else?_  
Candy seemed to sense his lack of contentment and glared at him with fierce eyes that would burn right through the faint of heart. She cocked her head to the side with an audible “Hmph.” _I knew it. Of course the boy doesn’t want me. He only wanted me because I’m his only option. I bet he’ll dump me for the next thing he lays eyes on. I bet he’d dump me for a dumb rattata! Whatever, this boy isn’t worth my anger._ She skipped ahead of him looking back with a smirk as he struggled to quicken his pace. In her cockiness, Candy slammer right into Ash’s mother.  
  “Oh! And who might this be?” Delia exclaimed.  
Ash, having finally caught up, attempted to explain the situation to his mother in between pants.  
“So this little cutie is your pokémon? Why, she’s lovely!”  
“ Yeah, you like her?” Of course you would. Fairies are right up your alley.  
“ She’s adorable! And what a little sweetheart she seems to be too”  
“ Thanks mom.”  
_She wasn’t complimenting you. Ungrateful brat._  
“ Candy, this is my mother.”  
So this is Mrs. Ketchum.  
“That’s right!” She announced as if reading Candy’s thoughts. “Please call me Delia. Or Miss Ketchum if you must be formal!”  
“Candy can’t speak mom.”  
“Of course she can! In her own clefairy language. Just because we can’t understand it, doesn’t make it any less valid.”  
“Cleffa!” Candy squeaked in agreement.  
“ So, you just about ready to go? You should come in and change. Did you pack last night like I asked you to? Don’t you think you should stay and leave after lunch?”  
“Mom, it’s already nearly 9:30! I was supposed to be out by 8:30! I can’t be any more than an hour behind or I’ll never live it down.”He announced in the most serious voice she’d ever heard from him. It was almost funny how hard he was trying to be solem.  
“ Sure you can. After all, slow and steady wins the race. There’s no rush to beat the gyms.”  
“ Yes there i-”  
“ Besides if your weak from hunger how will you find success? You’ll be too distracted by your belly to actually catch anything. And it’s not like you ate a big breakfast. You didn’t eat anything at all!”  
“ I-”  
“ You didn’t pack last night either, did you?”  
“Well I-”  
“ Clefairy, what are we going to do with him.” She scoffed, looking down at the pink fairy type. She was trying, to no avail, to use Delia’s pants to stifle her laughter towards the exchange. I like her. She’s nothing like her son.  
“ Her name’s Candy mom.”  
“ Well, Candy, whatever will we do?”  
“ I should get changed.”  
“ Yes I suppose. Make sure to pack everything you need. I put a list on your dresser set. Feel free to add anything you or Candy may need. Just not too much stuff. You’ll collapse under the weight.”  
_Of what his ignorance?_ Her signature smirk returned at this thought.  
“ What?” Ash inquired, noticing his clefairy’s expression.  
“ Clef.” She stated dryly.  
He looked down at his watch. 9:31. Figures.


	2. Chapter 2

   Ash frantically ran around his room searching for a small kecleon doll.  
   “ The last time I saw my dad was when I was 6. He had just returned from a trip to Hoenn and brought me this plush from the Lilycove department  store. That was over four years ago now.” Ash briefly reminisced about his time with his father. Candy could here the heartbreak in his voice. That kind sadness comes from a child deep in denial. One who refuses to admit he’d lost someone. It’s an emotion she knew quite well. Her anger dissipated and turned to sympathy for the boy. He was, after all, only 10. That still doesn’t mean he can be a class A jerk. Despite this she couldn’t find it in her to stay mad at the boy.  
   “ Candy?”  
    She snapped out of her thought and realized she’d been staring at the pokédoll.  
   “ Clef! Clefairy! Cleffa!” She barked defensively.  
   “ Alright Candy. S’pose it’s about time we get going huh?”  
   “ Clef.”  
   He looked down at his watch. It was 11:00 on the dot. So much for leaving early.  
They said goodbye to Ash’s mother and transversed the town one final time until they reached the start of route 1. He made a note of her very pointed request to call her as soon as he made it to Viridian City. Ash took a deep breathe, standing right at the border between his past and his future. He’d walked route one many times before with his parents as well as by himself. One of the first places he ever walked on his own was to Viridian City to meet his father. He knew the route like the back of his hand and yet suddenly it felt fresh. Like an entirely new place; a new world of potential. Perhaps it was because it was his first time there as a pokemon trainer, but it felt as if he were traveling not down a dirt road but down a faraway route through a distant region such as Kalos or Unova. He exhaled, and once again he was back on route 1. _One day. One day i’ll be travelling through Hoenn or Sinnoh; Somewhere fresh and faraway. One day._ He chuckled looking down at his clefairy. _You know what? So what if you are a weak little pixie? I’ll just have to be twice as strong._ A sudden rustle in the grass allerted him to their company. A tan blur shot out of the grass, sending dust flying through the grass. A pidgey.  
   “ All right Candy! Let’s catch that pidgey!”  
_Why so you can trade me out for it?_ Candy thought, her bad attitude having had returned from earlier. But she didn’t want to be _**that**_ pokémon and at least maybe if her sent her home, she could go stay with Delia’s. Blatant disobedience however would likely end with her release. She widened her stance for stability and prepared for a command. _Wait a minute. Does he even know my moveset?_  
   “ Candy Go! I choose you!”  
_Obviously not._  
   “ C’mon Candy! You just gotta weaken it a bit so I can catch it.”  
_I **am** a pokémon! You think I don’t know how this works. Whatever if he isn’t going to call anything out I guess I’ll just improvise._  
  “Clefair”  
  She jumped up into the air, matching the height of the pidgey on the branch. She started charging a beam of pale pink energy in her mouth. The pidgey looked towards the pink pokémon wide-eyed, before stretching its wings out to take off.  
“RY!” A series of a dozen rings fired towards the pidgey, getting more distorted the further the came from the source. The sudden blast resulted in clipping its wings as it tried to take off and causing it to plummet towards the ground. It hit with a light 'thud' and spraying yet another cloud of dust. Ash was frozen in shock, staring at the injured pidgey, whom was trying to regain it’s balance. _Is he just going to stand there? Throw the ball you nitwit!_  
  “ CLEF!” She barked, snapping him out of his trance.  
  “ R-right! Pokéball! Thanks Candy.” He pulled a pokeball out the top of his backpack. He’d kept it unzipped on the very top to make the process as quick as possible. By now the pidgey had stopped wobbling around and was preparing to take off again.  
  “Pokéball…. GO!” They ball glistened in the late morning sun as it flew through the air. Hitting the pidgey right as it began its take off. The button on the pokeball glowed once as the ball began to shake. Than twice. A brilliant flash of light gave way to the silhouette of a bird before fading into the pidgey.  
   “What! How’d it get out! Pidgeys are supposed to be super easy to catch too.”  
   However, the damage to it’s wing had already been done. It took to a very wobbly flight before crashing back to the ground and giving Ash another chance. Finally accepting it wouldn’t be able to fly, the pidgey switched into offessive mode. It’s wings began to glow and it sprayed Ash and Candy with sand.  
   “ Aw no! Sand Attack! I can’t see anything!” Wined the young trainer.  
Out of the cloud of filth came a pidgey and tackled a surprised clefairy from the side, knocking her right into Ash. The dust was begging to settle and pidgey would surely use another Sand Attack. 

_Pidgey's last attack was Tackle._ _If it keeps obscuring my vision I’ll be pummeled. It can hit me and I can’t do a thing to it! But what if I use Encore on the Tackle? It may seem silly to Encore an attack, but if I can see, I can dodge. Furthermore, If I can see, I can strike._ Candy’s body began to glow and Ash though she was being returned to her pokéball.

_Figures that a fairy would go down after one hit. So why do I feel like so much of a failure?_

  Then suddenly the glow shifted to the fully recovered pidgey who was circling above them, preparing to dive bomb the clefairy. Candy stopped glowing and the pidgey dived at her, using the boost in speed to increase to power of it’s tackle. Candy skidded across the ground and into the tree. The pidgey landed and attempted to summon another sand attack, but nothing happened. No glowing and no clouds of sand. Candy hopped back onto her feet and, with a glowing fist charged at the idgey, Using her own speed she jumped and used pound on the pidgey from a above. In a final attempt, the pidgey tried to tackled Candy and cancel her pound. The falling momentum however was too great and she overpowered the tiny bird pokémon. She jumped out of the way, allowing Ash as second shot. Once again he flung the pokéball as fast as he could. It bounced off the pidgey and he was once again absorbed into the round capsule. One glow. Two glows. Three glows. Suddenly the ball stopped shaking. Anticipating pidgey breaking out Ash grabbed for another pokéball from the depths of his backpack. Then the button and black ring flashed a gold color. Ash’s eyes lit up with ecstasy.

_I did it. I actually caught a pokemon! Take that Gary Oak!_  
  “ I did it Candy.”  
  “ Cleffa.”  
  “ Sorry. We did it Clefairy! We caught a pidgey!”  
   He released the pidgey from the ball. Blue light poured out and formed the flying-type’s silhouette before revealing the pidgey itself. Still not strong enough to fly it stood on the ground at Ash’s feet. Staring at his new trainer with a look of pure respect. It let out a soft “coo” as Ash pet the pecan colored feathers adorning his head.  
  “ Pecan. I think I’ll name you Pecan.”  
  Pecan chirped in agreement as it’s trainer pulled out a potion to heal him up with.  
  “ Welcome to the crew Pecan.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little more.... atmospheric.

Dark clouds painted they sky, only permitting thin slivers on sunlight to pass through and speckle the ground with warmth. I the scent of rain lingered through the air, threatening with each new cloud that passes by and every cold breeze that rustles the grass. Originally they had planned to look for another pokemon to beef up their crew in case they ran into Gary, but the looming downpour made it imperative the trio takes the most direct possible path to Viridian City. Aside from the chilling wind, the world felt still. It was as if they were in a bubble of serenity. Within the bubble none of them talked. None dared to break the rare and peaceful silence. They simply listened to the rustling of the grass, the the crunch of dirt under their feet, and shivering of the trees as the wind whipped through their branches. But eventually, all bubbles pop. Piercing through the stillness were thoughts. They rushed into the minds of the trio as they began to mentally recap the days. Fears and apprehensions, as well as nagging curiosities and unadulterated excitement swirled through their minds like hurricanes. Thoughts and emotions from the day came swinging back like a boomerang and struck them like the strongest lightning from the scariest storm. 

_ He kept me. He caught a new pokemon and he kept me! _

_ She-she didn’t go down. I was certain she would but she held on! I have another pokemon now because of her.  _

_ I saw four trainers from that town today. Walking along the road with their powerful fire types, resilient water types, and courageous grass types. But this trainer is different. He doesn’t have one of those, and he still won. _

_ Maybe he’s just waiting for a full team to ditch me. That would make sense. I’ve known trainers who will catch 5 rattatas just to have 6 pokémon. That doesn’t mean they won’t still loose them the next chance they get. _

_ Must have just been luck. After all, she barely hit the thing the first time. And with a  _ **_pink_ ** _ attack no less. Ew. _

_ He didn’t call out any commands though. He just let Clefairy do all the work. Is he really competent, or just his pokémon? Maybe his Clefairy should have just caught me. Does he even know what moves she has? Does he not realize that she knows Disarming Voice? How does she know that move?! _

_ Why doesn’t he like me anyway? Is it because I’m a fairy type? Is that it?  _

_ What was that attack she used even called? I’m sure I can ask the pokédex later. Probably had a really girly name like “Beauty Beam.” _

_ He doesn’t deserve me if he can’t even be bothered to care about his starter. I bet that whole “Welcome to the team” thing was just a façade! _

_ Why does everyone hate fairy types anyways? I mean I may only have two attacking moves right now, but I bet that’s more than the pidgey. Than again, I got beat up by a pidgey. Sure I won in the end, but a pidgey that knows Tackle, Sand Attack, and probably nothing else gave me a run for my money! Maybe he’s right. Maybe I am weak. _

_ Than again is it really just her? I could barely catch a pidgey! It’s supposed to be one of the easiest pokémon to catch. It’s the ‘Confidence Boosting Pokémon’ since every other trainer in the world can get it first try. Maybe I’m the failure. _

_ I did lose too this boy though. I lost to a boy that knows nothing about battles. Maybe he isn’t the loser here. Maybe I am.  _

They marched on to Viridian City. No one spoke. They listened to the wind caress the grass, the tiny rocks that shattered under their steps, and the rattle of the leaves. The dark clouds above threatened rain and the dark thoughts of the travelers loomed over them. Casting a shadow over their minds. Both brought the threat of a storm that no bubble could protect them from. It was coming, weather they liked it or not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so short. A longer chapter is coming up next. 
> 
> Also it wouldn't let me indent for some reason. If anyone know's why please tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing a whole bunch of these! (Chapters)

  A raindrop splattered on Candy’s nose. Pecan flew up onto Ash’s shoulder as he and Candy began to run the remaining mile or so to Viridian city. It was only 4:30 but the dark, rain soaked clouds made it seem as if it were well into the evening. The rain was falling harder and faster by the second. They splashed through the quickly gather puddles, mud accumulating with each step. The wind howled as it whipped through the branches of trees. The trees were becoming more frequent as they approached Viridian city. The leaves filtered out some of the rain, but it wouldn’t be long before they were soaked all the way through. The dirt path had turned to mud and  Ash’s shoes got stuck every few steps, as if the ground was trying to swallow him up. Lightning crashed in the distance, illuminating the dark sky. Suddenly the dirt path turned to a paved one as the ran through the gate and entered the city. Nobody was out on the streets. Nobody but a young trainer, a grump Clefairy, and an sopping Pidgey. The ran into the Pokémon Center. A few people’s turned to look at them but most people didn’t even bat an eye. They ran up to Nurse Joy, not even stopping to catch their breath.

   “Can you *pant* heal my *pant* pokémon?”

   “ Sure. Just return them to their poke balls and I’ll fix them up. I take it you’ll also need a room to stay in? It’s dangerous to travel in this storm.”

   “Y-yeah. That-that’d be great!”

   He returned Pecan and Candy to there pokéballs and handed them to Nurse Joy.

   “Thank you. We’ll get them all fixed up for you. Your room is 034. Here is your key.”

   She handed a white card to Ash just as chansey, Nurse Joy’s assistant, returned with his Pokémon.  

   “Thank you Nurse Joy!”

    He gave her a short bow before grabbing his pokéballs and key and walking up the stairs to the hotel on the upper floors.

 

   Ash lie on the red comforter of the Pokémon center bed. He held his cap over his head and looked at it. It’s brilliant white was a soft gray from the rain and the normally vibrant red was a dull maroon color. His jacket was drying over a chair across the room, slowly dripping onto the floor. Rain poured over the window so heavily it looked as if they were living underwater. He looked over at his two Pokémon. A big soft clefairy and cute little pidgey. Then he looked over to the faded kecleon doll that he had placed on the desk. He smiled softly at it then placed his hat down on the bedside table. He pulled his Pokédex out of the drawer. He flipped it open for it to scan Candy.

_“_ Clefairy: the Fairy Pokémon. They are rarely seen but are frequently sought after as pets for their enchanting personalities and adorable appearance. On the night of each full moon, groups of Clefairy come out to dance and play, the moonlight allowing them to float softly without even flapping their wings. There wings glow softly in the moon’s pale rays, absorbing moonlight and allowing them to float. When the sun comes up they return to the mountains and sleep nuzzled up against each other. Clefairy evolves from cleffa when it’s bond with its trainer is strong. It evolves again into clefable when exposed to the radiation from a moonstone.”

_Man, Professor Oak was spot on. Does he just sit around memorizing Pokédex entries or just the ones for the starters?Now let’s see, there has to be a functionality to view learned attacks right? After all, it can teach TMs, so you have you be able to know which move your replacing._

  He toyed around with the various buttons on the home screen until he came across a green button with a picture of a sword. _Ah. This must be “Attacks.”_ He opened it up again and pointed the camera at Candy.

  “Clefairy. This Clefairy is currently owned by Professor Oak. It evolved from Cleffa into Clefairy 9 weeks ago. Clefairy knows: Pound, Charm, Encore, and Disarming Voice. Clefairy does not normally learn Disarming Voice and it was taught to Clefairy through the ‘Move Reminder.’”

   _So he hasn’t transferred ownership to me yet. That’s fair. I wasn’t exactly enthusiastic. Disarming Voice huh? That must have been the attack I saw earlier. What about Pecan?_

 

_“_ Pidgey: the Tiny Bird Pokémon. It is common the sight in forests and woods. It’s liked to hide in tall grass and avoid battles. If disturbed, however, it is known to attack ferociously. By flapping its wings, it can kick up clouds of dust to protect itself. These dust clouds also serve the function of driving prey out into the open. Pidgey has an impeccable sense of direction and can always find its way home, no matter how unfamiliar its surroundings. This particular pidgey is owned by Ash Ketchum and was captured 6 hours ago on Route 1. Its registered nickname is ‘Pecan.’ Pecan knows: Tackle and Sand Attack.”

   _Tackle and Sand Attack? It put up that much of a fight and that’s all it knew? And wait 6 hours ago? It’s already 5:30?_

 He looked across the room at the clock. It was 5:41. He looked back at his partners whom were snuggled together by the heating vent.

_They became friends so quickly._

He chuckled softly before letter out a long sigh.

   _She wouldn’t be my first pick, but she’s my partner whether I like it or not. And you know what? Maybe if I can manage to train this pink marshmallow of a Pokémon, I’ll actually be considered a, tried and true, Pokémon master!_

_“_ Hey, are you two awake?” Ash whispered.

   Candy let out a big yawn and sleepily rubbed her eyes. The sudden movement caused Pecan to wake up as well.

  “ Cleffa,” She moaned groggily.

  “ Pidge!” Pecan announce sharply as he sprang his feet.

   “ We have some things to discuss. The next town over is Pewter City. Pewter City has a rock-type gym led by Brock. I studied the different gym leaders in preparation for this trip and, as far as I know, his Pokémon are both rock/ground types. However, I couldn’t find any documentation as for what attacks they have. If they have ground type attacks, then Pecan will be immune. But since this is primarily a rock type gym, they might have rock type attacks that Pecan is weak too. Candy, your Pound will be resisted by both Pokémon, but Disarming Voice should hit neutral. Either way, we need to be prepared for any attacks he may have.”

 Ash kneeled down to his Pokémon and looked them right in the eyes. “It’s always been my dream to be a Pokémon master. I want to be a trainer, just like my dad. But that isn’t something I can do by myself.”

 He held his hand out to his Pokémon and beamed with a smile so bright, that it rivaled the sun.

  “I know we started off a little rough, so I ask you only to let me start over. I’m Ash Ketchum and one day I’m going to be the greatest trainer there is! Will you help me get there?”

    The Pokémon were startled. They couldn’t see the motivations driving their trainer. After all, they were his only options for know, so of course he’d need them to help him fight the gym. It’s possible he’s just asking out of desperation. On the other hand however, his desires seemed very real which means he might have been genuine in wanting to start over. The two stared at the outstretched hand, slowly mulling over the pros and cons when they trio was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. Screams of panic resonated threw the Pokémon center as Ash burst threw the door. Two voices stuck out amongst the cries. Their words were muddled but their voice were scary in how low and smooth they were. Ash bounded down the stairway, barely touching every third step, with Candy and Pecan following close behind. He halted at the bottom of the stairs, slowly absorbing the scene playing out in front of him. Candy zoomed down the railing, landing softly on the ground as Pecan flew past and landed on Ash’s shoulder. Two people, a man and a woman stood in the center of the room, just in front of were rainwater was rushing down thru a hole in the ceiling.

   They spoke together in perfect unison.

   “ Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! Surrender now, or prepare to fight!”

   “ MEOWTH! That’s right!” Shouted the Pokémon.

  “ Did… that meowth just… talk?” Ash muttered, exchanging glances of disbelief with his Pokémon. He shook his head violently  to snap himself back into reality.

 “ Well, whatever. It doesn’t matter we have to do something!”

 “Clef!”

 “Pidge-y! Pidge!”

 He nodded to his partners before cupping his hands over his mouth.

  “HEY, TEAM ROCKET!”

  “ What is it pipsqueak?” Shouted the woman.

  “What do you think your doing here? You can’t just break into a Pokémon center!”

  “Well we can’t just walk through the door. We’re wanted criminals, here to steal your Pokémon!”

  “You _do_ realize you just announced that to everyone.”

   “Nobody asked you twerp.” The man interrupted. “Besides,”

   “We’ve had enough chit chat.” The meowth cut in.

   “Your meowth just talked again.”

   “Enough of this! Coughing let’s go!”

   “Ekans, let’s teach this kid a lesson!”

   “Two poison types,” Ash muttered through gritted teeth. “Candy you might want to stay out of this one,” He nodded to his frustrated fairy. She begrudgingly nodded back. “Pecan give us some cover! Sand Attack!”

  Pecan’s wings glowed vividly as a cloud of dust magically materialized. He flapped his wings viscously, fanning the sand into a wall, concealing the back half of the Pokémon center. People scrambled through the cloud with their Pokémon, using the brief cover as a chance to hide behind Nurse Joy’s reception desk. Nurse Joy, however, ran back behind the desk and used the opportunity to lock down the hospital. Chance for escape was short lived as a Poison Gas from koffing began to creep through the wall of dirt.

  “Pecan tackle the koffing!”

  Pecan flew over the dissipating sand vale, avoiding puffs of toxic smoke as he dived at the koffing. It’s own speed making the attack more powerful. The sudden jolt from Pecan’s Tackle was enough to halt koffing’s noxious fumes. The the Sand Attack has now disappeared completely making the unfolding battle visible throughout the Pokémon center. What wasn’t visible, was the lady’s ekans.

   “Alright Pecan! Aim another Sand Attack at koffing!”

   “Pidgey!”

Pecan’s wings glowed once more as it flung a cloud of sand into the koffing’s face, greatly impairing its vision.

   “Cleffa!” The restless clefairy shouted, jumping into the air.

   “ WHAT NO CANDY! You’re weak against Koffing!”

    _Then it’s a good thing we’re in a Pokémon center, Ash._

He fist lit up as she dove towards the koffing, strengthening her Pound attack with her own kinetic energy. The koffing, whom was bumbling around in confusion, shot off into the corner after Candy’s Attack. The damage was too great and koffing was returned to its pokéball.

“Candy get back over here before you get hurt!”

 “Cleffa!” She shouted defiantly.

 “Candy, _now_.”

 She skipped back over to Ash and turned sharply back around to the outlaws, daring them to move. They had big grins painted across their faces, despite having just lost a Pokémon. _Where is that ekans?_ Not letting her eyes waver from the trio, she broadened her stance, preparing to pounce at a moment’s notice.  Also noticing the snake pokemons disappearance, Pecan rose higher into the air and began to circle around the pokemon center a blurred flash of movement bolted cleanly between the shadows. He dove downwards, his body lighting up as he prepared a full force tackle attack.

  Suddenly a barb of hardened toxins hit pecan directly in his exposed belly. Recoiling in pain, he jerked his wings outward to stop his descent. Ekans flung himself from the shadows, and using bite on the startled pidgey. The now clearly stronger Ekans made quick work of the tiny bird pokemon.

 “Pidgey return!” _In order to hate bite, an ekans would have to be higher level than both my pokemon. Clefairy is weak to poison but I don’t have much of a choice._ He cringed at his own helplessness and stared at the trio with zelous resentment. “Alright Candy, I guess you’re getting to fight after all.” _Wait a minute, Ekans attacked with bite last instead of poison sting, which clefairy resists. If she can trap him into the dark type move, he can’t knock her out immediately with a super effective one._

  “ Clefairy!” She shouted.

  “ Does that boy really think a clefairy is going to stop us?” The blue haired trainer taunted.

  “ You’re more pathetic than you look,” said the other with a brutally condescending smirk.

  “ Who **_ARE_ ** you?!”

  “ Who are we? Were members of Team Rocket! Jessie, James, and Me-owth.”

  “ Clefairy use encore!”

  “Clef-Cleffa!”

  She began to glow like before, not taking her eyes off Ekans.

  “ Ekans, use poison sting and put that pathetic fairy in its place!” Jessie shouted.

  Despite her enthusiasm, nothing happened.

  “Candy lower his attack with Charm!”

_Ok, whatever._

  Her fingers began to emit a pale pink light as she formed them into a delicate heart shape. Ekans glowed not a pink but a dark blue, a sign that his attack power hd been weakened.

  “Now, use Pound on Ekans!”

  Bending her knees to optimize her power, she sprung into the air, her fist glowing a dazzling white as she struck Ekans, sending him flying backwards.

  “Remember ‘Team Rocket.’ It may be the last name you ever hear,” Jessie stated behind clenched teeth. “ Meowth, use Fury Swipes!”

  “ Meowth!”

  The ‘Scratch Cat’ Pokémon jumped into the air. Long claws protruded from his hands and glowed a brilliant white. Clefairy tried to dodge, but the fact of the matter was, her stubby little legs only let her go so fast. Meowth barraged her with several powerful slashed before turning his body to kick off of her. Clefairy toppled over backwards as Meowth landed back at his trainers feet.

  “Nice job Meowth. One more should do this pathetic pokémon in.”

  “ No fair! That’s 2 against 1!”

  “ Who ever said anything about fair?”

  Candy, having regained her balance sprung up in the air. _You aren’t going to knock me out that easily._

  She began to charge a disarming voice. She jumped up and flung another series of energy rings directly at Meowth.  The glowing ring fired threw the air before hitting the cat pokémon directly in the face and bursting on impact. Meowth was knocked backwards onto the floor, his thin frame slamming hard against the cold, hard stone.

  “You know you’d think they’d install softer floors in a place like this.” Meowth stuttered, shakily regaining his balance. But before she even had a chance to land, Ekands hit her with a Bite. It didn’t hurt very much but it did distract her long enough to allow meowth to hit her with another Fury Swipes. She rolled along the ground and struggled to push herself up, he muscles quivering at the endeavor. The adrenaline was the only thing keeping her standing. Despite the pain that she knew she’d be in later, she prepared for another attack.

 

  “Say, you aren’t any old run-a-da-mill clefairy are ya? Well pipsqueak, how’d ya like to join us! Team Rocket!”

  “ Our goal is to gather all the rarest, most powerful pokemon in the world,” Said Jessie.

  “ Yes and one day this world will belong to us! Might as well jump on the bandwagon while u still have the chance,” James threatened.

  “ Cleffa! Clefairy!”

  “She says she doesn’t wanna!”

  “Don’t want to join us? Team Rocket?” Said Jessie innocently.

  “Why would that poor clefairy ever want to join a bunch of crooks like you!” Shouted a brunette from across the room. She wore a bright blue t-shirt with a wide black collar. White short-shorts covered the top of her gray leggings, adorned with blue racing stripes down the sides and cut off a few inches above her ankles. Her hair formed a messy ponytail on the top of her head, complimenting her brown eyes in color and being held up with a hair tie that matched her shirt perfectly. Her backpack had a single strap tied across her chest in a sloppy but effective bow. She wore wide pink sneakers, with white laces tied in a way that reflected her bag. Her eyes seemed full of life as she clutched the blue bird-like pokemon she carried tightly in her arms.

  “ Piplup! Use Water Pledge!”

  “ Pi-ip lup!”

  She threw piplup into the air and it’s flippers emitted a vivid blue color. As the strange bird touched the ground, A geyser of water Sprung out from underneath Ekans, sending him flying into the air and fainting him on impact. Candy put the last remnants of her dwindling energy into one final jump, using the distraction to his meowth with another disarming voice. Stunned, meowth took the hit without any attempt to block.

  “ C’mon Meowth! You’ve gotta snap out of it before this whole thing is a bust.”

  “ R-right!” He looked back and forth at piplup and clefairy, unsure who to attack.

  “ Too slow!” Shouts th brunette. “ Piplup use Water Pledge again!”

  “Pip-LUP!”

  Another column of water swept meowth off his feet and sent him flying into the air. “RETREAT!” He shouted.

  Grabbing meowth on the way down, Team Rocket frantically sprinted through the opening and into the black of the night. _They got away._

  “Hi. I’m Verity. I’m from Twinleaf town in Sinnoh. This is my partner Piplup,” She said while holding out the blue bird. “He is the water type starter from back home. Anyways enough about us, tell us about your clefairy. Is it alright?”

  “Um this is my partener. Candy. We’re from Pallet town and she could definitely use a potion or 2.”

  “That won’t be necessary.”

  “ Nurse Joy!” they said in unison.

  “ All the medical equipment seems intact so I can heal your pokemon here instead.”

  “ That would be great. Thank you,” Ash said, shakily returning Candy and handing her his two pokemon.

  “C’mon piplup, back in you go.” Verity teased as she put piplups and 2 other pokeballs onto the tray.

  “You have 3 pokemon?” Ash said surprised.

  She nodded softly before saying “ Besides Piplup, there is Togepi and Snorunt. My mother gave me Togepi as an egg before I left for Kanto. And Snorunt has been my friend for years. Whenever it snowed, Snorunt would come out to play with me. A-anyway,they aren’t very powerful yet, but one day they will be!”

  “So you are a relatively new trainer then too huh?”

  “Yes, I’ve been on the road for about two months now. I ended up coming here to Kanto so that I could…”

  “Could..?”

  “It’s a long story. I taught my pokemon some cool attacks before I got here though. So I’m ready to take on anything!”

  “ Oh yeah that attack you used. Water Pledge right? That was really powerful!”

  “Yeah thanks. A move tutor helped teach it to Piplup. I bet your starter pokemon can learn a pledge move too!”

  “Oh. I doubt it. I don’t really have a starter pokemon. I mean I have a pokemon I started with, but not a starter pokemon.”

  “Clefairy was your starter then I take it?”

  “Yes.”

  “Hey that’s not that bad. Clefairy can learn a MASSIVE amount of attacks.”

  “I guess.”

  “Your pokemon are fully healed. Thank you for helping protect our pokemon center. I really appreciate it. Which reminds you, do you need a room young lady? It’s getting dark.”

  “Oh um. Yes please. Just for tonight though. I best be heading off first thing tomorrow!”

  “Of course.”

  “I’m heading out tomorrow too. Would you like to come with me? I’ve only been to Pewter city a few times, but I doubt you’ve been through Viridian forest at all. Besides I’d love to have a training buddy!”

  “Training buddy eh? Sounds fun! But only if you promise to really bring it!”

  “ Deal!” Ash said through a smile.

  “ Well then you two need some sleep before you take on the world in the morning!” Nurse joy said giggling. “Good luck to you both, and thanks again. Maybe I’ll see one or both of you in the pokemon league!” The _Pokemon League; Champion Ash. Has a nice ring to it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention all passengers: We are now exiting the "Conforming to The Anime" Zone. The next stop is original content!*
> 
> *Original content Is still inspired by the anime and game canon. Remember all originality is relative and to always read the fine print ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter; Ash has his first trainer battle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics is internal thoughts as always, but a new challenger approaches!
> 
> "Sylve-Sylveon veon ve veon Sylv!"(This is the translation for pokespeech that only shows up when the pokemon are the focus.)

**_BEEP BEEP BEE-_ ** ”Oh shut up” Ash groaned as he silenced his alarm. “It’s already 7:00? Ugh and I have to go eat breakfast before I leave and…. I FORGOT TO CALL MY MOM! Oh she’s going to be so mad!” The night before had left him completely drained and he hardly remembered to shower let alone call home. He all but flipped out of bed, his sheets smothering him and pulling him towards the ground. He got up a frantically attempted to untangle himself before throwing his clothes on in a blinding whirlwind of fabric.

  “CANDY, PECAN; WAKE UP!” He shouted through a mouth full of toothpaste as his pokemon lazily shifted from there sleeping positions. He packed his backpack in seconds before grabbing his hat and bolting out the door, his pokemon frantically trying to catch up with their trainer. He bounded downstairs, his feet hardly touching the stares as he glided down them. He flew across the pokemon center floor, and flew into the seat of the nearest working computer. Yanking the phone off of its holder he shakily dialed his home number, praying she wouldn’t be mad.

  'Brrrrrrrrrr. Brrrrrrrrrr. Brrrrrrrr.'

_Maybe she wasn’t home?_

  Brrrr- “ ASH?!”

 _So much for that._ “Hi Mom.”

  “Ash I was worried SICK over you! If I’d know there would be a storm...Why couldn’t you just stay home with me! Today is just as good a day to travel as any other yo-”

  “Mom! Chill. Out. I didn’t get stuck in the storm. It’s just that when I got here I-”

  “Oh _I_ see. So you’re ignoring me then. Good to know.”

  “ N-no mom. We didn’t escape the rain entirely. And when I got here it kind of just slipped my mind. Then this group… they called themselves Team Rocket a-”

  “TEAM ROCKET WAS THERE!”

  “ Yeah a- w-wait. You KNEW about them? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?”

  “ Well Mommy just wanted to protect you sweety!”

  “ Mom. How is that protecting me? You knew I’d be leaving soon! Isn’t that something I kinda need to know?”

  “I…well I guess we both have something to apologize for. Don’t we?”

  “Sorry I forgot to call you Mom.”

  “ And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Team Rocket. They didn’t hurt you did they?”

  “No Candy and Pecan, my pidgey,  were able to hold them off until this girl named Verity, from Sinnoh, was able send them running with a really powerful water attack from this weird blue bird thing. It’s called a piplup and apparently it’s a starting pokemon there. Pretty neat huh? Anyway she’s a new trainer too so I’m taking her to Pewter City so we can fight Brock. She’s going to be my training buddy so that we are both strong enough to face him! Of course she doesn’t need much training. What with his pokemon being incredibly weak to water and all that.”

  “It’s still good training either way. Besides having a buddy with you while your traveling is undeniably safer, especially one who is a competent battler. And don’t worry about not having a water type. Your pokemon just have to work a little harder. But that means they’ll be stronger for it. Besides if your really worried about it, they share the same outrageous weakness with the grass typing remember? I know Viridian forest has mostly bug types, but It’s still worth a shot.”

  “I guess.”

  “Well good luck honey and when you get to Pewter City, you CALL ME. You're getting off easy this time kid.”

  “Yes mom.”

  “Oh and consider calling Professor Oak soon too. I’m sure he’d love an update.”

  “I can message him through my pokedex. I mean it would be easier if i had a phone…”

  “Uh-huh. Nice try. Well, good luck to you again. Bye love.”

  “Bye mom.”

  Satoshi let out a long sigh of relief as he put the phone back. He looked lazily back down at his watch. 7:15. _Not too shabby._

  “Well, that was certainly stressful. How does breakfast sound to you?”

  “Cleffair” Candy yawned sleepily.

  “Pidgey Pidge-y!” Pecan chirped excitedly, somehow perfectly awake despite being in a deep sleep mere minutes beforehand. He flew up onto Ash’s shoulder as Ash reached his hand out for Candy to hold. She promptly refused and continued walking next to him as they headed out the front entrance.

  “Alright we have to be back by 7:50ish to meet up with verity so we can head out before 8:00.”

  “Clef!”

  “Pidgey!”

  After paying for their food Ash looked down at his Poketch. 7:49. They weren't very far from the pokemon center so if even if they walked they could be back by 7:55. Even still they were cutting it close. He didn’t know Verity very well so he wasn’t sure how exact ‘around 7:50’ needed to be.

  “Were running a bit late. We need to head out now, Ok?”

 _He’s acting weird today. Why does he keep talking down to use like were children? Does he think I’m a baby or something? Pecan doesn’t even seem to notice. Maybe I’m reading to much into it. Whatever he fed me, that’s what matters. It’s a new day. It’s going to be fine Candy._ She giggled to herself about the nickname. _Candy does have a nice ring to it. I guess you did something right you ungrateful brat._

  “Pip Pip Piplup!”

_Oh. Where already here. I must have been so caught up in my own thoughts I didn’t realize how close we were._

  “Piplup?” (“Hey are you ok?”)

  “Clef fa fa” (“I’m fine. Just a little spacy.)”

  “Pidgey-pidge!” (“Hi Piplup! How are you?”)

  “Pip-i-lup” (“I’m doing great, thanks!”)

  “Clefair Clefa fa.” (“Thanks for helping us out last night.”)

  “Pidg-ey! Pidgey pidge!” (“Yeah Candy told me what happened and we really appreciate it!”)

  “Pip PIP” (“Glad I could help.”)

  “Piplup, face me for a second please?” Ash said, pointing his Pokedex camera at the penguin. “Thanks.”

  “Pip-i-Pip” (“Your trainer seems nice.”)

  “Clefa….” (“Debatable.”)

  “Pidgey pi.” (“Oh you have no chill.”) “Pidge Pidgey. Pi-Pidge” (“I like him at least. My name is Pecan by the way.”)

  “Piplup llup! Pi-ip-lup?” (“Nice to meet you. And you are Candy I take it?”)

  “Clef.” (“Yeah.”) “Clefair-fairy” (“So, you’re our new training buddy eh?”)

  “Lup! Pi-ip… Piplup pip.” (“Yep! Well me…. And two others anyways.”)

  “Pidgey pidgey!” (“The more the merrier!”)

  “Hey are you guys ready to head out?” Satoshi giggled, beaming down at the chatty pokemon.

  “Pidgey!”

  “Piplup!”

  “Cle-fairy.”

  “Candy, could you at least pretend to be happy?”

  “Clef,” She pouted.

  “C’mon Candy,” He said motioning for her to follow them out.”

  “You ready to go Piplup?”

  “Pi-iplup.”

  Pecan flew up onto Ash’s shoulder excitedly, staring out through the glass doors and out into the streets behind them. Candy followed his confident gaze but only saw herself reflected back, angry and sulking as it started back at her. Candy frowned at this and turned away from the other clefairy who in turn reflected her disgust. Verity reached down to pick up Piplup only to be met by refusal. He stared at the sulking Clefairy, his gaze shrouded in an air of melancholy as he watched her wallow in her own stubbornness. Slowly he forced his feet to move and he walked over to the angsty pokemon, holding out his flipped for her to hold. She didn’t accept it, but she didn’t outright reject him either. As the group began marching forward, Piplup walked silently next to Candy, matching her pace perfectly despite being an extremely poor walker. He struggled to keep his balance and keep up with his acquaintance simultaneously. Despite his wobbliness he kept going. He could all but see how Candy was feeling. He understood the sense of pride and the blatant stubbornness that came with it. He understood the anger that came with being paired with a new trainer and the disobedience he himself had displayed meer weeks ago. She was proud just like he was and he knew the exact web of emotions she was tangling herself further into with every minute that went by.

  The pavement was hard and bumpy under his feet as he waddled along next to Candy.

_If a proud piplup like me can learn, she will too._

 

  The crew stepped of of the paved streets, with cobblestone the color of the sky and onto the softened earth the marks the entrance to Viridian Forest. The trees slowly became more and more abundant and the grass continually richer, as if the forest was enclosed in a bubble that kept out the chilling autumnal breeze and allowed the trees to maintain their magnificent emerald green hues until the last minute when winter all but barges in. Bug pokemon scurried along the branches.  A tiny weedle inched across a thin branch and began to nibble delicately on a broad leaf.

  “Oh a weedle! I wonder what the Pokedex has to say about all these bug types.”

  He flipped the dex open and clicked the “scan” icon, facing the camera at the small yellow bug.

  “Weedle: The Hairy Bug Pokemon. Bug and Poison type. Weedles eat their own weight in leaves everyday and can commonly be found hiding under them. As a result they are often found in forest or grasslands where they use their acute sense of smell to differentiate between varieties of leaves. The sharp, two-inch barb on top of a weedle’s head secretes a strong poison and it uses the needle to fend of attackers.  Its bright-colored body is intended to warn off its enemies. It evolves into kakuna and again into beedrill after having battling experience. Weedle reaches its final stage without very much experience making it great for beginning trainers.” 

  “Look a caterpie! Guess it’s my turn.” Verity said flipping open her own dex. “Caterpie: The Worm Pokemon. Bug type. Caterpie’s feet are tipped with suction pads that allow it to tirelessly scale trees and it’s green body allows it to blend in with the surrounding leaves. When attacked or threatened caterpie can release a particularly strong odor from it’s antenne as protection. It is easy to catch an grows quickly making it a top recommendation for novice trainers. It grows so quickly by molting repeatedly and one day surrounding itself in silk to form a cocoon. It has a voracious appetite, eating hundreds of leaves a day and even being compelled to eat leaves bigger than it is.It evolves into metapod and again into butterfree after having battling experience. Caterpie reaches its final stage without very much experience making it great for beginning trainers." 

  _What is it with all these entries and eating? Is that seriously all they do?_  Clefairy thought as she continued to walk next to Piplup. She could not understand for the life of her why exactly he had come all this way walking with her, especially when his tiny legs clearly weren't meant for it. It was nice though and in some weird way it did improve her mood.

  “Hey! You two!” Shouted someone about Ash’s age from just a little farther down the path. Another person ran next to her, in a matching outfit. As they got closer it was clear the pair were brother and sister, both having deep purple hair and soft blue eyes. They both wore white shirts and faded indigo shorts with long indigo ties hung around their necks in an oddly formal fashion.

  “My name is Lilac and this is my brother Aster. We’re both pokemon trainers and we were wondering if you’d be interested in a little battle?

  “A double battle?” Verity asked.

  “Yeah, if you’re interested!”

  “Sounds good! I’ve never had a double battle before!”

_Ash you’ve never had any trainer battle before._

  “Alright then let’s begin. Let’s go, Butterfree!” Lilac shouted as the butterfly Pokemon emerged from the shower of light.

  “Beautifly, come on out!”

  “Piplup, let’s show em’ what we’re made of!”

  “Pecan I choose you!”

 

  “Piplup use aerial ace on the beautifly!”

  “Pi-ip-ilup”

  Piplup began to glow a blue energy that shone the brightest on the tips of his wings and beak. He ran so fast he was nearly flying across the ground before jumping up and striking Beautifly in its underbelly.

  “Good job piplup! About 2 more should do it!”

  “Beautifly use gust!”

  Beautifly’s wings glowed a brilliant white as it spun around before releasing a whirlwind of air and pushing piplup’s aerial ace to a stop.

  “Butterfree use confusion on the pidgey!”

  “Butter-FREE!”

  His eyes flashed a faint purple color, as did Pecan’s and the tiny bird pokemon began to fly backwards into a tree.

  “Pidg-ey..,” he groaned.

  “Pidgey get up and use tackle on Beautifly!”

  “Piplup, ariel ace, again!”

  Both birds began to glow as the shot across the clearing towards the beautifly.

  “Beautifly!” it said as is sent another gust whirling forward. Pecan narrowly dodged and piplup tried to jump out stream of wind. This time, however, Butterfree send out its own gust from above, and sending them both falling back into Beautifly’s attack and into the ground.

  “Now Butterfree, use poison powder!” Lilac shouted, all but jumping into the air as her pokemon’s wing’s lit up a faint green. He twirled around, a cloud of powder slowing growing in size as he turned, when he was nearly forward he flicked himself into the position, the sudden jolt sending the cloud of toxic powder over the two pokemon who were still struggling to get back up on their feet. They began coughing immediately and could slowly feel the energy draining from them with every passing moment thereafter.

  “Let’s end this quickly. Beautifly, use venoshock!”

  Glowing purple rings appeared in front of her wings and shot out horrible poison. The attack first hit Piplup, knocking it out and then Pecan seconds after, leaving them fainted at their trainers feet.

  “Pidgey and Piplup are unable to battle!”

  Verity barely waited a moment after calling back her piplup to send send out her next pokemon, an aura of pure, unadulterated rage and drive ebbed off of her like a dark pulse.

  “Snorunt let’s go!”

  “V-Verity? You, uh, you doing ok?”

  “C’mon Ash what are you waiting for!” She shouted, snapping around to face him. “Send out Candy!”

  “Y-yeah. R-r-right. Candy I-I choose you.”

  “Clefairy?”

  “SNORUNT USE ICE SHARD”

  Glowing diamonds of glistening ice fire from Snorunt at astonishing speeds, hitting the beautifly directly.

  “Candy use disarming voice!”

  She charged another energy beam, but when it the rings where much larger and more distorted, hitting both pokemon simultaneously but less directly.

  “Butterfree!”

  “Beautifly!”

  “Use gust!” They shouted in unison.

  The force of the overlapping attacks caused a whirlwind pulling both pokemon um into the air, Snorunt rocketing past Candy up above the trees.

  “SNORUNT USE DOUBLE TEAM”

  “Snow..runt,” it whispered as fuzzy copies of itself began to fly around the circle until a dozen snow hat pokemon lined the clearing in the trees, casting a shadow like night onto the ground around the trainers and making the circle of light in to middle seem blinding in comparison.

  “NOW SNORUNT! USE ICE SHARD!”

  Ice poured down from the dark silhouettes of up above starting Butterfree and Beautifly, giving it another direct hit. The clones dissipated as snorunt had hit it’s peak and begun falling like a rock. It nearly flew through Candys arms at the speed it was travelling at. Her tiny wings emitted a soft pink light as the began to float down.

  “Ugh! Butterfree use confusion!”

  “Beautifly use absorb.”

  “Butter-FREE!”

  “Beautifly!”

  Butterfree’s eyes glowed softly as did snorunt’s putting it into a trance light state before a sharp flash purple light snapped it back out and causing it to jump away from clefairy in confusion. It landed on the ground with a thud and left Candy vulnerable to Beautifly’s absorb as she began to glow a faint clover green. The luminescent coating peeling off of her causing her to feel weak and tired. She dropped to the ground instantly also landing painfulling on the ground next to Snorunt.

  “Now Butterfree, poison powder!”

  The two defending pokemon immediately became sickly from the poisoning as they stood up to face their opposers.

  “Candy, disarming voice!”

  “Snorunt, ice shard on Beautifly again!”

  Butterfree started zooming across too Beautifly to protect it when the disarming voice hit them and stunned Butterfree enough to stop him while the lightning fast ice shard hit Beautifly super effective. It shakily fluttered towards the ground before being called back into its pokeball.

  “M-my Beautifly. She’s unable to battle,” he said looking down into his reflection in her pokeball before gripping it tightly in determination. “Sis bring this one home for us ok!”

  She nodded and smiled at him. “Don’t worry little bro. I’ll fight to the finish. Butterfree! Use attract!”

  Hearts begin to appear around him and he twirled around before striking the most adorable pose he could think of. The hearts travelled slowly over to Snorunt and Candy before colliding with them in glittery bursts. The two instantly fell in love with Butterfree and stood there staring as their energy was slowly depleted from the poisoning.

  “Butterfree use gust!”

  The attack was enough to send the tiny Snorunt flying into the nearest tree and push Candy so that she tripped over her own feet. She hopped back up to stare over at what she perceived to be the love of her life.

  “SNORUNT RETURN!”

  “Candy use disarming voice again!”

  “It’s no use,” Verity said. “Once a pokemon become infatuated with the opponent it requires insane will power to attack.” She pulled out a greatball and tossed it into the air. With a burst of brilliant blue light, Togepi appeared on the soft grass. “Togepi, use metronome!”

  “To-ge-pi-i!”

  He waggled his “fingers” in a precise rhythm before several ancient looking rocks appeared above his head, glowing a brilliant purple. He pointed his stumpy hands at Butterfree and they all flew towards him, knocking out the butterfly. Candy immediately snapped out her trance and mentally berated herself for her behavior.

_Release city here I come. Not that I particularly wanted to be trained by this buffoon anyway._

  “Well I suppose a congratulations is in  order. You beat us fair and square.” Lilac said putting out her hand. Verity took and shook her hand gently.

  “You put up a good fight. That strategy with poison powder and venoshock was devastating.”

  “Glad you think so. When we found out Venoshock was twice as strong if the target was poisoned we spent all night running through our strategy.”

  “Yeah it showed.” Ash said. “You gave us a run for our money!”

  “Well goodluck,” Aster muttered shyly.”Um if you’re going to Pewter city, it’s just a few miles North of here.”

  “Thanks. And thank you for a wonderful battle,” Verity said recalling her togepi. “Bye!”

  “Bye!” They said in unison.

  “Bye,” Ash said. _Man I got my butt kicked. I_ **_really_ ** _have my work cut out for me before I challenge Brock._ He let out a heavy sigh as the continued their walk through Viridian forest. The last drops of dew evaporated off the leaves, bringing the morning with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all....none of you who saw this story on fanfiction.net, yes I am Sunset700 and yes I did post it there as well. So don't worry about that. :)
> 
> Quick note-updates will come out there first since on here I have to reformat it a bit. Not by much of course but still.


	6. Chapter 6

   “Skiploom, Ribombee,  use dazzling gleam!”

   Two pokemon began to glow a brilliant pink. The spun around mid air, the glow getting more brilliant as they turned. When the faced back forwards a blinding flash ended with the sound of two pokemon thudding against the forest’s grassy carpet behind them. A disgruntled pidgey and snorunt forced themselves back onto their feet.

  “Snorunt use Iceshard on Skiploom!” Verity shouted. Razor sharp spears of ice shot towards Skiploom at blinding speed.

  “SKI!” it shrieked as it was hit by the incredibly effective attack. It fell to the ground and was recalled back into its ball in a flash of red energy.

  “Ribombee!” The opposing trainer said pointing furiously at their pokemon and then at the snorunt. “Use Dazzling gleam again!”

  “Ri,” It grunted; nodding back at him with equil fury. “Ribom-BEE!”

  “Snorunt, protect!”

  “Pecan! Use sand attack! Make it harder for the light to hit you!” Ash shouted looking over to see the shivering snorunt’s eyes glow as a shield of pale blue light appeared in front of it.

  “Pidgey!” Pecan cawed as his wings glowed. He nearly slapped them together, whipping in a whirlwind of sand from each side, culminating in a veil between the brilliant gleam of fairy energy and himself. 

  “Great now Pecan use tackle!”

  Pecan went flying through the dirt shield, dissipating it instantly, his body glowing a feint white. He crashed into Ribombee, sending them flying into the ground and knocking it out.

  “Hey you two did pretty well” They grinned, putting out a hand for Ash and Verity to shake as they got close enough. “I’m Ace Trainer Alex by the way. I probably should have introduced myself earlier huh? Anyways you too did pretty well being able to beat an advanced trainer like me so early on.”

  “Yeah well we only won because it was 2 vs 1. If you took either of us on alone we would’ve been toast.” Ash chuckled rubbing the back of his neck while waiting for Verity to finish shaking their hand.

  Verity picked up her piplup who had been playing in the wild grasses with Candy just outside the ‘battlefield.’ They parted ways with Alex and continued on through the forest.

  “So we’ve done 3 double battles and 1 single battle each. Our pokemon should be pretty tough now right?”

  “Aye. Patience young Ketchum.”

  “But where the same age…”

  “Besides,” she said cutting him off. “You had to drop out of one of those battles remember.”

  “Actually I think you’re a little younger than me…”

  “Although, Pecan’s sand attack has been slowly getting stronger. I mean it’s a status type move so it’s not doing damage or anything but he’s whipping the sand up with more force. Maybe he’s getting ready to learn gust?”

  “Wait when’s your birthday?”

  “Ash! Focus! Did you hear  **anything** I said?”

  “Yeah. I did,” he smirked.

  “Ash please. Anyways if Pecan is trying to learn gust, Candy might try to learn sing soon.”

  “Ok? Doesn’t that miss a lot though?”

  “Well yes but it just means Candy is getting stronger. Like how your mom might have marked your height on the wall as you got older.”

  “I guess.”

  They walked in silence through the afternoon on their way to Pewter City. Candy walked next to Ash, struggling to keep up as she listened to the sounds of the forest as well as her own thoughts as the echoed through her head. 

_   Ash keeps using Pecan more than me. I mean sure It could just be because of type difference. Maybe I should try to give him another chance? I mean we all have bad days right? Then again what if he is just embarrassed to let anyone know his partner is a clefairy. By not using me I probably look like the girl’s to most trainers. Candy you’re just finding reasons to be mad at him. B-but they are very good reasons! Humans are shallow and he’s given me no reason to believe otherwise. Then I again Candy you did evolve because of a human. A MALE human! But Ash isn’t like that other human. He’s frustrating! Candy shut up maybe he’ll turn it around. BUT MAYBE HE WON’T!  _

  Due to her intense inner dialogue she didn’t realize she was scowling directly at the floor and the other pokemon had begun to notice. 

  “Pidge-pidgey. Pidgey pidge.” (You think she’s doing alright?) He whispered to piplup, whom was being carried by Verity.

  “Pi-IP ilup….Pip.” (She seems awfully angry at… the floor.)

  “Pidgey pidgey!” (Yeah I wonder why.)

  “Piplup pi pip?” (Maybe go ask her?) 

  “Pi-Pidge” (Uh yeah) He chirped flying off Ash’s shoulder over to the angry clefairy.

  “Pi-pi, Pidgey?” (Hey uh, you doing alright.)

  “CLEF!” (I’M FINE!”) She shouted before covering her mouth with her hands in shock, seemingly at her own voice. “Cle-clefair…. Clef Clefair. Clefairy clefair… cle.” (S-sorry. I um, I’m fine. Just thinking some… not so great thoughts.) 

  “Pidgey pi?” (Bad thoughts?)

  “Cle-clef. Clefairy Cleffa. Clefairy Clefair Clef. ” (Yeah uh, you know. Just some stuff that happened. And uh, deciding how to deal with it.)

  “Pi pidgey pidge.”(Must have been pretty bad to make you so angry.)

  “Clef… Cle-Clefairy. Cle.” (yeah… B-but I’m fine now. Thanks.) 

  “Pidge? Pi-pi…” (Your welcome? I think... )

  Suddenly a load rustling could be heard above them. A budew sped down a damp branch as a spearow chased it, bursting through the trees above. 

_   A budew? The poor thing. I should catch it. Spearow can be brutal after all. It’s only a baby after all.  _

  “Candy! Use Disarming Voice on Spearow!”

  Candy was snapped out of her conversation by the call to action.  _ W-wait, he called  _ **_me_ ** _. Take that Pecan! _

  “Cle-” She started as she charged her attack. A sphere of energy charging her mouth, ready to be fired. “FAIR!”

  A beam of sound hit the Spearow and the overwhelming noise. Caused him to stop flapping as fall from the sky. He caught himself right before reaching the ground; his beak glowing as he dove at Candy with a Peck. 

  “Candy use Disarming Voice again!”

  “Cle-Clefair-Y!” She shouted, firing another disarming voice. 

_   C’mon knock out the spearow. Then I’m safe to battle and catch the budew.  _

  Spearow crashed into the soft earth, the force of the attack at such close range being enough so send him flying. Pidgey git up and let out a disturbing squaking sound. Candy faintly glowed a navy blue and she could feel herself losing strength.

  “Candy use Encore! He can lower your physical attack all he wants.”

  She nodded and turned to him, her body and his both glowing. He got up and tried to use Peck, but it failed. He squaked again and Candy retaliated with a final disarming voice, knocking him out. Budew cowered behind some leaves in a nearby bush, quivering in fear. He slowly stepped out of his hiding place and carefully tried to sneak over to his savior. The humans looked at him, but didn’t move. He ran over to Candy, tripping a few times from his tiny legs. He finally made it over to her and she kneeled down as best she could with her own stumpy legs. She smiled at him warmly and he stared at her in awe. She glanced and the Spearow, whom was out cold and lie on the lichen covered forest floor. He skipped over with determined eyes and kicked him, falling over in the process. Everyone giggled and Ash walked over to him. 

  “Hey there. Do you want to join my team?”

  Budew looked up at him, then over at the spearow and past him at Candy. He stood up and walked over so he was in front of Ash by a few feet. 

  “Bu-bu! Budew!” He shouted jumping up and down. 

  Pecan nodded from Ash’s shoulder and flew off of him signaling to start the battle. Ash backed up nodded at Pecan, understanding completely.

  “Alright Budew. I accept your challenge. Pecan I choose you!

  “Pidgey!” He chirped, raising his wings in a fighting stance. 

  “Pidgey use tackle!”

  Pecan crashed into budew, knocking him back. He glowed a soft off-white color as he was hit by the sun, the white turning to a yellow-orange as his special attack rose. The color changed once again as he and Pecan both gave off a pale green right. The light was pulled off of Pecan and was absorbed into budew. It stung but overall didn’t do a whole lot to Pecan.

  “Pecan one more tackle!”

  “Pidgey!” He cheered slamming into budew a final time, nearly knocking him out. Ash grabbed a pokeball for his pack and flung it as hard as he could so it would reach budew. His form was absorbed into the red energy as he entered the pokeball. 

  It shook once: the light flashing brilliantly as the ball swung wide.

    Twice: Jerking sideways and rolling over

      Three times: Shaking itself so sit back up.

  And then the border between the halves flashed gold and the grass type symbol briefly appeared on the top. Ash walked over and scooped up the pokeball. From the soft fresh grass. 

  “Alright budew.” He said softly before perking up. “I choose you!” He shouted tossing the ball straight up. Down from the sky came both the pokeball and the budew whom he caught in his hat. Budew moved to sit up on Ash’s shoulder and Pecan flew onto the other.

  “Good job Ash! What are you gonna name it?”

  “Oh right. I should name you huh? How about…. Mistletoe!”

  “Aww that’s adorable.” She said rubbing budew’s chin with her index finger. “I’ll be right back I’m going to scan spearow while he’s here.” 

  “Oh actually can you do mine too?” He said handing her his ‘dex.” 

  “Yeah sure.” She said putting piplup down to takehis dex and pull out her own. “Alright spearow let’s see what you’ve got.”

  “Pidgey Pi!” (Welcome to our squad!)

  “Bu bu dew?” (Wait your what?)

  “Pi… Pidge.” (Uh, nevermind.)

  “Cle-fair fair clef.” (So, Mistletoe. Where you from?)

  “Bu?” (What?)

  “Cle-fair. Clefairy. Cleffa Clef-Y. Cleffa Cle-FA. Cle-fa Clef.” She said gesturing towards herself and Pecan. (Mistletoe. That’s your name. I’m Candy. He’s Pecan.Our trainer is Ash.)

  “Bu bu.” (That’s a lot of names.)

  “Pidge pidge” (Well it’s only 4 my dude.)

  “Cle clef Clef-y cle!” (You can call my Aunty Candy if you want!)

  “PI, Piplup pi!” (hello yes, I’m joining this conversation.)

  “Bu.” (Hello.)

  “Pi Piplup!” (I’m Piplup.)

  “Pi pidge pidgey.” he groaned, exaggerating his boredom.(We all introduced now?)

  “Clef! Clefairy Fairy!” (Rude. Introductions are an essential part of meeting someone.)

  “Bu bu bu budew dew bu.” (Thanks for saving me back there Aunty Candy.)

 

  “Mistletoe! Look over here!” Ash said pointing his pokedex camera at the budew. In the background, the spearow, whom had recently come to had begun to fly away. Ash covered his newest companion as much as possible to hide him from the bird’s sight.

  “Budew. The Bud Pokemon. Budew typically like to live alongside clear ponds or in forests. Sensitive to the change in temperature, it closes its bud in Winter to endure the cold. It blooms again however with the sun’s warm touch in Spring. Upon blooming in spring it releases and scatters pollen that induces harsh sneezing and runny noses. Budew evolves into Roselia when it has a close bond with its trainer. It evolves again into roserade when exposed to a shiny stone.”

  “Hey Candy that’s kind of like you! Evolution wise I mean. Speaking of evolution we need to make sure to evolve you before spring huh?” The trainer giggled. “Let’s see what moves you know.”

  “Budew. This budew is currently owned by Ash Ketchum. Budew knows: Absorb, Growth, and Water Sport.”

  “Hey I bet if we leveled you up a bit we could totally destroy the gym! Brock has Rock and Ground types so his pokemon are extremely weak to your little absorb attack!” He said rubbing under his pokemons chin. 

_   Wait was that not the idea to begin with? Or are you lying? Did he actually catch budew just to save it? No ulterior motives? No, he’s lying. All humans lie. Especially to young ones.  _ Candy thought to herself. She wasn’t being stubborn, she was being reasonable! 

  The group continued onwards through the forest. The warmth of the mid afternoon sun engulfed them as they continued onwards.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gary Oak is making his return next chapter with his first battle against Ash!


	7. Chapter 7

Candy skipped next to Ash, floating down gracefully with every step as they reached the end of Viridian Forest. The trees were becoming fewer and farther between as the late afternoon sunlight washed over their faces. The grass thinned out slowly until it became a dirt path.  A nearby sign labeled ROUTE TWO stood firmly in the ground, making the path more official. Verity walked next to them, holding her piplup who had dozed off in the warm afternoon sun. Mistletoe, who had too fallen asleep sprang back to life as sunlight washed over him.

“Bu Bu BU!” He babbled  happily. 

A soft breeze blew over them down the path ahead, as if to become them. They started down the path. It was only another ½ mile or so to the next city. They walked threw the calm meadow with tall grasses growing off to the right, the perfect kind for pokemon. Occasionally a pair of rattata would scurry out of the grass and run across the path, possibly towards the trees surrounding the path several yards away, making it feel like a calm, warm secret place amongst the numerous trees, cooling the area around them with their gentle shadows. A flock of at least a dozen pidgeys flew overhead and into the sky as the sun slowly got lower as it prepared to set soon. Pecan looked up at them happily,  his own evening flights and the quite and peace they brought with them. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth against his feathers, looking back fondly.  _ Now, now it’s time I make some new memories. _ He thoughts looking up at Ash as he sat on the shoulder opposite to Mistletoe. He nudged him slightly with his head and cooed happily. His old life was peaceful sure, but now it would be full of adventure. Sure, he could have flown off at any time but this journey had purpose. This journey, would be worth it. Ash rubbed his chin and he cooed happily, having adjusted to his new trainer surprisingly quickly. 

“How long have you had your pidgey?” Verity inquired, noticing how content it seemed despite having just been reminded of the life it left. 

“Since yesterday.” He answered plainly.

“Y-yest…. Wait yesterday?”

“Yeah, Pecan’s really something else eh?”

“I’d say so.” She agreed still someone curious. 

They approached the gate at the front of the city, almost serving as a checkpoint for trainers. The sun had begun to sit, causing the simple building to appear to have an aura of oranges and golds. Someone was walking swiftly out of the gate towards them. At first it would only make sense to be an Officer. After all Ash and Verity were clearly pokemon trainers up close, but from far away it would make sense to check what two kids alone at sunset where up to. The entire party silently assumed the same thing, and, having nothing to hide, they just continued walking how the normally would. 

However as they approached they noticed that the person heading towards them seemed to be around the Verity’s height and had hair spiked up in such a way that it would never pass as uniform. A random passerby? Perhaps although Ash quickly noticed something familiar about the hairstyle, even from far away and Clefairy recognized it immediately. Having lived with professor Oak after he saved her, she also had to spend time with his overconfident grandson. She couldn’t really complain since she loved living with the professor, but she’d recognized his cockiness from a mile away, and by smell alone. 

“Wait, Gary?” Ash said breaking her train of thought, and making her self conscious to the fact she was smirking at the grass.

_ Oh god I must look like such a doofus.  _ She thought mentally penalizing herself. 

“That’s right Ashy. The one and only! Gary Oak.”

“How long have you been waiting there?”

“What you think I’d just wait around for you to get here? I’m surprised. Honestly. I didn’t think you’d arrive for another week.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Ash stated dryly, Causing his pokemon as well as Verity to giggle at the idea of he's just standing there all day until Ash arrived. It even managed to get a snicker out of Candy, which grabbed Gary’s attention.

“So how come the girl’s pokemon is walking with you.”

“I have name Mr. ‘One And Only.’” Verity retorted, kinda wishing her Piplup wasn’t asleep in case this became a real fight. 

“And she’s my pokemon Gary.” He said a little softer than his previous blunt statements.

“Oh? What was that Ashy?  _ Who’s  _ Clefairy? Don’t think I heard you there.” He said smirking at Ash. 

“She’s, uh, she’s mine.” He said, avoiding Gary’s gaze as to avoid more ridicule. This was the last thing he needed. It’s not like he hated Candy but it’s not like he  _ chose _ her.  _ C’mon Gary you know that right? Lay off. _

“Clefairy?” Candy chimed in curiously. 

“Naw she’s adorable isn’t she? Probably why she was meant for one of the girls.” He said now practically glowing with pride as if he’d found a new pokemon species all together. “Oh you didn’t know?” He said, not even giving Ash the chance to speak. “When Gramps found out he was only getting 1 of each starter he decided he would give Clefairy to one of the ladies. But it looks like you got it instead. But bet you’re little fairy would annihilate their Charizard and Venasaur. The  _ fire _ and  _ poison _ types they are.” He mocked Ash.

_ So he has squirtle huh? Alright, I have a grass type of my own to test out. _

“Alrighty then Gary. Battle me.” He said rubbing his budew’s chin to emphasise his having a grass type in an attempt to scare him off. However Ash was taken off guard when Gary smiled at him, not even phased for a second. 

“So, you’re little baby grass type, tiny bird, and  _ mistake _ starter against my pokemon? Don’t exactly seem fair but I’m all for it. Or should I say ‘Don’t seem Fairy?’”

“No. You shouldn’t. ‘Cause that makes no sense.”

“Shut it Ashy-boy!” He said backing up a few yards. Verity rushed off to the side as the lined up in the pathway. 

“Here Ashy. I’ll even go first. GO SPEAROW!”

“PECAN I CHOOSE-” He said, being cut off by Candy jumping in front of him. 

“CleFAIRY!”

“Uh, alright. CANDY I CHOOSE YOU! Use Disarming Voice!” He shouted pointing at the Spearow.

She charged an orb of pink energy in her mouth before firing it in a beam of rings, that got more and more distorted at the weant on. Spearow was surprised at the sudden wave of power, but still took it in stride.

“Spearow Leer! Then use quick” 

“Candy use encore! Lock him in! Quick!”

Candy and the spearow both glowed white, trapping spearow into leer. As he prepared to peck. Forcing him to leer again and giving Candy a free disarming voice. Gary frowned at this before quickly returning to his previous smug look. 

“So you  _ do _ know how to battle? Alright. Spearow return! SQUIRTLE LET’S GO!”

“Candy switch out! Mistletoes I choose you!” Ash shouted pointing to the side and gesturing for Candy to get of the battlefield. As she left the battle she could feel her strength beginning to recover and her defense returning to normal. Ash held his arm out and Mistletoe slid down it, landing on his feet before promptly falling on his face. He hopped back up and faced the squirtle that was more than twice his size.

“Bu Bu bu!” 

“Mistletoe! Absorb!”

“Squirtle use tackle!”

“Squirtle’s entire body glowed white as they slammed into the tiny bud pokemon. He flew backwards and slid against the ground. He and squirtle glowed a bright green, and energy was stripped off of Squirtle’s green coating, far more than Pecan’s. Mistletoe could feel his energy replenishing but not nearly enough. This squirtle was way stronger than him. He winced in pain but prepared to absorb again. 

“Candy switch with Mistletoe! NOW!”

Just as Squirtle was about to hit Mistletoe Candy jumped in front of him, giving Ash a chance to withdraw him into his pokeball. Candy, having regained her defensive power, took the attack well, although the level difference was clear, she was finally getting to fight over Pecan, and she liked it. Without even being commanded she charged a Disarming Voice and fired it at Squirtle, pushing him backwards slightly from its power. 

“Squirtle use water gun!” 

“Candy use Disarming Voice!”

The water hit Candy in the face making it hard for her to attack. She scrambled to protect her face and charge her attack. As soon as the water stopped she fired, just barely hitting squirtle before they tried to dodge.

“You can’t just spam the same move Ketchum. It’s predictable!”

_ You’re just trying to cover for the fact that you used a special attack on me, even though you should have known it’d do close to nothing. _ Candy smirked.

“Clef-AIR-y!” She chimed, widening her stance in preparation for a tackle. 

“Alright fine, Candy, use  _ Charm _ .” He said as he watched as Gary tried to sneakily pull, Spearow’s pokeball out. He tried to undo his actions but it was too late, he’d already switched and Spearow immediately felt his strength melting away as soon as he hit the battlefield.

“You’re right Gary. This is more fun!” He chuckled, ammassing not-so-hidden snickering from his peers.

“Candy, use Disarming Voice!”

“Spearow use Peck!”  _ Wait he didn’t use encore? I’m not actually going to lose to this nut am I?!? _

The spearow struggled to put power into his peck, with it glowing an incredibly faint light blue and practically bouncing of Candy. It still hurt but not nearly as much as the bone crushing tackle, and Squirtle isn’t even normal type, they didn’t even specialize in that attack! Candy fired a final Disarming Voice off, knocking out the spearow. He fell to the ground and was forcefully returned to his pokeball. Candy glowed a blueish green briefly. 

“Wait, what happened?” Ash said pulling out his dex in the hope it might know.

“Clefairy. This Clefairy belongs to Ash Ketchum and knows Sing, Encore, Disarming Voice, and Charm.”

“Wait, you forgot pound? Without Asking me?!?”

_ Well what would you have rather me forgotten? It’s not like it matters.  _ “Clef.”

“Huh, so the glow is when a pokemon is ready to learn a new attack?” Verity inquired, looking over Ash’s shoulder at his pokedex.

“I guess but now she only has one attacking move!”

“Oh grow-up Ashy. Even your own pokemon treat you like a little kid.”

“I’m older than you Gary.”

“Now, are gonna fight or are we gonna chit-chat? SQUIRTLE USE TACKLE!”

“Uh, Candy! Use Sing!” Ash stated, noticeably annoyed. 

Squirtle slammed into knocking the wind out of her. She took a breathe with her last bit of strength and sang. Her body glowed the same white and squirtle grew drowsy. He swayed back and forth before falling asleep on the ground. Candy collapsed as well and was retracted into her pokeball. Budew slid down Ash’s arm triumphantly and  proudly landed, amd stayed on, both his feet. He began to glow and absorb energy from the squirtle, once and then twice as Gary continued to shout commands at the helplessly drowsing Squirtle. The third time, just as soon as squirtle got up, he tackled Mistletoe with all the force he could muster, however the budew had been rejuvenated, having all his previous strength restored, allowing him to withstand the hit. He absorbed squirtle’s last bit of energy, knocking him out. 

“You got lucky Ashy! Next time, You won’t!” He shouted, frantically returning his Squirtle and running through the gate. “You’re girly little fairy won’t last you forever Ketchum!” He shouted as he ran away. Budew happily ran around Ash and Verities feet before stopping and looking up at Candy’s pokeball.

“Bu bu bu.” He whimpered sadly, looking up at his ‘Aunty Candy.’

“Don’t worry budew, we’ll get her to a pokemon center before you can say ‘bu bu bu’.” 


	8. Chapter 8

Ash sat in his hotel room, looking over at his pokemon. Candy laid in the corner flipping through a magazine and glancing unenthusiastically at the photos. She yawned, as it had been a long day for her. Being fainted and revived takes an awful lot out of you. She slowly flipped through the pages, occasionally flipping several at a time and not caring enough to look at them. She glanced up at Ash apathetically. She couldn’t even find it in herself to be angry with him. She simply tired; and quite hungry as well. 

“Clef-fair-clef.” She chimed, hoping he at least understood her request for dinner of some form. 

Ash too could feel hunger creeping up on him.  He looked over to his other two pokemon. Mistletoe had fallen asleep leaning against Candy as today had been equally eventful for a baby like himself. Pecan was sitting underneath the lamp and taking in the warmth from the light. Ash stood up and put his sneakers on. He rubbed Mistletoe’s chin gently to wake him up. He yawned slowly and opened his eyes. Springing up, he nuzzled Ash’s hand and ran around his feet. Mistletoe ran in front of him, jumping in place, hoping to be picked up. Ash scooped him gently up onto his shoulder and smiled at his newest recruit.

“Bu bu BU!” He cheered feeling like he was king of the world. 

Candy hopped up to the desk and tossed the magazine back to where she found it as Pecan flew to Ash’s opposite shoulder, as if they were getting into formation. Ash put his hand out to his reluctant companion who eventually took it and walked out with the others. She was far too drained to resist. He knocked on Verity’s door next to his and soon she’d assembled her own group, following him downstairs. They drowsily made their way down to the cafe. The food wasn’t great (pokemon center food never was) but it was cheap, especially for trainers staying the night, and the pokemon food was free. The room was packed with trainers, making it hard to make out the orange and green logo for the Kantonian pokemon centers on the pale blue floor. The walls were white with 3 soft pink, wide stripes at the bottom and a pink pokeball logo on each wall. The cafeteria lines the far wall and the exit drops you right next to the phones on the right side of the front desk. Despite the loud chatter that filled the room, walking through an entire forest left the group to drowsy to have a decent conversation. They all sat in comfortable, sleepy silence as they ate. The only one who was fully awake was piplup, as he had fallen asleep earlier. He looked around at his comrades and tried to strike up a conversation with Candy.

“Pi-iplup?” (What’s up with all of them?)

“Clef. Fairy fa cle.” (They’re tired. We can’t all nap mid-day.)

“Pi.” (Oh.) He chirped looking down at the water glass he was holding between his flippers.  _ What had he missed exactly?  _

Ash walked over to the phones and Verity, whom had nothing better to be doing, silently followed him, retracting her pokemon, other than piplup, back into their balls for the night, prompting Ash to return Pecan. He gladly embraced his return as he was struggling to stay awake after a full day of battling bug catchers. Ash sat down at a booth a few phones down and waited for Verity to collapse into the chair next to him. He yawned, and slowly dialed home. The phone rang for nearly a minute before his mother finally picked up, placing a bowl of ramen down in front of her.  _ If you weren't even going to pick up, why freak out at me this morning? _

“Yay Ash! You called! Hmm? Why are so tired. It’s not even 7:00? I’m just now having dinner.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” he said watching her take a bite. “Been a busy day Mom. Didn’t you  notice I called you from Pewter City? I walked through the entirety of Viridian forest today!”

“It  _ is _ only a few hours trip, Ash.”

“Maybe it is  _ normally, _ but when you’re a trainer, it takes a little longer.” He grunted, slightly annoyed with his mother.He let out a sigh and tried to wake himself up a bit. “Oh! Mom, look!” He said gesturing to Mistletoe.

“Awww, how cute! And that’s… no it’s not an oddish.”

“He’s a budew mom. I named him Mistletoe.”

“Very nice, sweety. Would you like to introduce me to your friend?” She said nodding towards Verity before slurping up more of her dinner.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry Ver. This is Verity, Mom. She’s from Sinnoh.”

“Hi Mrs. Ash’s Mom!” Verity smiled.

“Pi-iplup!”

“Please dear, call me Ms. Ketchum. Is that your pokemon?”

“Mhm, this is Piplup.” She said holding the energetic penguin up to the camera.

“Cute. Well you kids rest up. Call me when you get your gym badge. The gym is still in Pewter City, right?”

“Yes Mom. Er, yes it is and yes I will.”

“Ok,excellent! bye honey.”

Ash got up at started towards his room when he spotted a green haired boy using a machine he’d never seen before. The boy had fair skin, hardly any tanner than Verity’s. He seemed to be wearing a jacket length lab coat, over a long sleeve olive green shirt. He wore casual black jeans and black tennis shoes with green heels. The straps on his green backpack connected in the front across his chest, making him look like he had just returned from a long hike. His chin length green hair fell around his face, covering his eyes. Ash started over to him and watched curiously as he typed who-knows-what into the Pokemon Center PC that was linked to the base below the end of a clear tube. The base seemed to have an indent, likely to hold something round. Suddenly the PC screen turned green and a tiny green light on the base began to glow. The pipe seemed to lead into the floor behind nurse joys desk, but Ash had no idea how far it weant. Suddenly a Quick Ball shot up the pipe and landed with a bounce in the base. The screen went back to normal and the light shut off the moment the boy snatched it up. 

“What are you doing?” Ash asked curiously looking at the Pokeball. It seemed to resonate heat, leading Ash to wonder what had propelled it up through the tube.

Startled, the boy froze up, before spinning around face Ash, revealing the gray eyes under his bangs. A lucario walked briskly over, and tilted his head in curiosity at the boy. He looked to his trainer as if to say, “You know this kid?” The boy shook his head and looked down at the pokeball in his hand. He had it loosely, wary of being burned, although it wasn’t actually terribly warm.

“I uh, I was receiving a pokemon that my cousin sent me. He’s a breeder in Alola, and he had a Pokemon he thought I would like. He sent it in the morning. I was merely retrieving it.” He said glancing quickly to the exit. “I should probably be going now…” He muttered.

“Woah! The Alola region? That’s so far away! What kind of pokemon?” Ash said energetically, as if he had been revived by Xerneas himself. 

Verity, having  perked up at the idea of a foreign pokemon, shared Ash’s enthusiasm and curiosity. “Yeah! Show us! Show Us!” She shouted, practically bouncing on her toes.

The boy looked like a deerling in headlights with the two peppy trainers egging him on like small children. “Well, erm, I don’t really know what she’ll be like. All I was told was that I was receiving a female Togedemaru. He didn’t even tell me what a Togedemaru was! And I haven’t had a chance to search it up yet… S-so as you can see I-”

“So? Show us!” Ash beamed, leading Candy to look up at him in confusion. 

_ Chill Ash, it’s not that special. _ She told herself, although she was admittedly hoping he would show off his pokemon too.

“Yeah it can’t be that dangerous if he bred it right?” Verity stated very matter of factly before mirroring Ash’s enthusiastic smile, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes.

“Ok, ok! Fine.” The green-haired boy stated, rolling his eyes at the childlike young trainers.  _ Just leave me alone. _ He clicked the button in the center of the pokeball, releasing a round pokemon onto the floor in front of him as luminous blue silhouette. It faded away to reveal a spherical rodent pokemon. She had small, white, forward facing ears and a primarily white body from the front, complete with tiny, pearly white hands and feet. All around her sides and back was a soft, warm gray fur, adorned with triangular brown and yellow shapes that matched her yellow cheeks. Her stumpy crooked tail, tipped with yellow quivered curiously as she took in her new surroundings. Ash and Verity instinctively backed up to give her space, but Candy skipped over to the strange new pokemon. Piplup too wiggled his way out of Verity’s grasp and waddled up next to Candy. He stuck his flipper out for her to shake and Candy immediately did the same with her own hand. They smiled warmly down at her and she froze in place at their greeting. Togedemaru looked between them curiously before backing up a few paces. She then looked up at the trainer standing above her and scrambled backwards into Candy, startled. Candy pushed the tiny rodent off and sat back up, rubbing her head slowly where she was hit. Togedemaru’s tiny ears were flat against her head and she was so frightened and overwhelmed it looked like she was going to cry.  _ Where am I? Where’s Daddy? This isn’t the nursery! I want to go home! Where is home? This place smells weird. How’d I get here? I’m scared. I want to cry. No no, don’t cry. Brave little pokemon never cry. I don’t feel to brave... _ She shivered, the thoughts swarming into her head at an alarming rate. All the sudden input of the new location between the smells and the people and pokemon, left her terribly confused and lost amongst the commotion. She noticed the lucario radiate a calming aura and she dashed over to him, grabbing his leg and hiding her face in it.  _ She wouldn’t cry. She  _ **_wouldn’t_ ** _ cry. She couldn’t cry! _

“It’s Ok, Togedemaru. I’m your trainer now. I won’t hurt you. I’m a friend. You’re in Kanto now. I promise no one will hurt you.” The boy said in the most soothing tone he muster. She looked up at Lucario and squeaked out a “Maru?”, in hopes of reassurance. He looked down at her and nodded, using his paws to push her towards her new trainer. She quickly scrambled over to her trainer and hesitantly allowed him pick her up. She nervously looked around, taking advantage of being higher up. 

“Sorry we scared your pokemon…” Verity started, looking down at her feet.

“It’s fine. I should have had better judgement.” He considered for a second whether or not introducing himself to these people would be for better or for worse before inevitably deciding they were harmless enough. “I’m Sorrel. This is my partner Lucario. Judging from your Piplup I’d guess your from Sinnoh as well?”

“Yes! I’m from Twinleaf town! And yourself?” The bouncy trainer smiled.

“Veilstone. You?” He stated plainly, nodding at Ash.

“I’m from Palette Town. And yeah, sorry for scaring your new pokemon.”

“Clefairy your partner?”

“Yeah her name is Candy.” He said dryly, looking down at his clefairy, who had wandered over to Sorrel and was looking up at his Lucario. She sensed the experience radiating off of him, and she stared up at him in awe.

“Cle...Fair…Y.” 

“Car. Lucario.” He nodded in acknowledgement.

“Cle….” 

The other pokemon looked over at him curiously.  _ Whatever they’re talking about, it must be pretty amazing.  _ Ash inferred.

“So, what brings you here?” Ash said putting his focus back on Sorrel who kept glancing at the exit.

“Hmm? Oh I’m a researcher. Well, not an official one. I’m no professor. I just do it as a hobby. I’m researching legendary pokemon in particular, but I’ll still take anything I can get. Hence why I was so quick to accept an Alolan pokemon. I heard that mew is spotted in Kanto more than any other region, and the legend states that it has the DNA of all known pokemon. A lofty goal, but I’d love to see it.”

“Well, want to travel with us? We can’t guarantee you’ll see mew, but you’ll at least get to see some powerful trainers. I’ve heard occasionally high ranking trainers have legendary pokemon with them. I’m going to battle Brock in the morning if you want to come watch?”

_ That sounds kinda chansey. Besides I just wanted to leave... _ “Hmm A gym battle, eh? Could be interesting I suppose. Will both of you be challenging him?” He inquired, looking over at his fellow Sinnohian.  _ What am I doing?! Now they’ll think we’re friends or something! I just wanted to pick up my pokemon and get out! _

“Umm… You know what yeah. I think I will. Sounds fun! Eh Piplup?”

“Piplup!”

_ Am I really going with them? I’m doing this?! No, I’ll accept their invite to the gym match and be on my way afterwards; as if nothing ever happened.  _ “I’m not sure I’ll travel with you, but seeing how different pokemon and trainers tackle the same challenge could be worth taking some notes on. After all, if we’re going after legendary and mythical pokemon, we need to be prepared for any combat style.”

“Ok, so that’s a yes then?” Ash said impatiently. Candy elbowed his thigh, which was more annoying that painful. 

Sorrel smiled slightly before looking back up at Ash to respond. “Yes. I’ll see you at the gym tomorrow. Is 10:00 alright?” He asked politely, hoping to duck out of the conversation as soon as possible.

“Yeah that’s fine!” Verity replied happily. “We’ll see you then. Goodnight Sorell! Oh! And I’m Verity.”

“Ash Ketchum. ‘Night Sorell!” He said waving at his new friend. “I hope he sticks around.” He whispered down to Candy once they were out of range. “I like him already.”

_ Of course you do. I suppose you could do worse. _ Candy thought, looking back down the stairs.  _ I kinda hope they do too.  _

Sorell reluctantly asked for a room from nurse joy and walked up the opposite set of stairs to settle in for the night. He sat flopped down on his bed and stared up at the canopy. 

“It’s not like we’re friends now or anything.” He said plainly to Lucario, whom was sitting at the desk across the room, holding Togedemaru in his lap. He looked at him sceptically and rolled his eyes to convey “Whatever you say boss;” poking fun at his trainer. 

“Whatever Lucario. I’m going to bed so I can deal with the ditch I dug myself into tom.”

Lucario grunted and decided to leave his trainer alone for know.  _ You’ll understand eventually boss. I know you don’t hate them. I know you want to travel with them. But it isn’t my job to realize that for you.  _ He let out a heavy sigh and glanced over at his trainer with a small smile.  _ Goodnight boss.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slower chapter than the previous two, but don't worry! I'll be returning to form with the battles against Brock.


End file.
